The Twilight Days-The Real Story
by iamtheforgotten
Summary: The true story of the real Edward Cullen and Bella Swan...PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU


The Twilight Days-The Real Story-Opener

This is not Twilight the vampire story every gullible soul is reading right now.

This is an opportunity to finally understand the REAL Edward Cullen and Bella Swan.

You see these writers they change the stories they hear. They don't listen to the facts! They don't believe in the truth! They are writers because their imagination runs away with the reality! AND I AM THE REAL JACOB BLACK! AND IT'S MY CHANCE TO TELL THE REAL STORY...

Chapter 2-The Begining of the end.

Okay I got your attention. Firstly I am so sorry this story technically has nothing to do with Vampires, but thats reality for you, a huge dissapointment. And I am sorry I lost my temper a bit but I hate it when people toy with other peoples lives, as if it's theirs to rearrange and adapt into best sellers.

No one believes me now. When I say that I am the real Jacob Black and that Edward and Bella were real. They say I'm a lier THAT I AM A LOSER ! So I stay alone, I remain invisable.

I was their best friend; we had eachothers backs. We trusted eachother, we'd do anything for one another and we'd stop at nothing to save one another. I loved them both. But now...

I cried the first month it was hard to imagine my life without them they had gone but unfortunatly for me I was still here. I thought about things no teenager should think about. I did somethings no person should do to themselves. But for me it was the only way to release myself from the present.

My father Billy Black noticed my detachment from my life and reasured me that things would change, maybe someday get better or easier. He saved me from myself got me involved in Sam Uleys gym where I would let off steam and use my anger with the world by weight lifting and running; Dad needs me now more than ever I'm still here because of him and I intend to stay. No highway option.

I will tell you everything. In time. I hardly understand it myself. I just need to be sure you trust me before I tell you everything and I need to be able to trust that you believe me. I don't want to waste my time telling you something you can't then I am back on square one.

Chapter 3-First day of 7th Grade

Your still here, thats either a good sign or your ready to tell me how you feel about the fact theres no vampire battles. However love is a major factor in this story one thing Meyer got right in her books.

It began on a thurday in march on a beautiful spring day in 2007. We met on my first day of school when we I was moving into the 7th Grade. I was nervous and scared for the new stage in my life. I had heard rumors, read books and watched films that described the Bullys in the educational world, so I was ready to be a next target.

I walked into the cafiteria at lunch and saw that all the other kids were seated and laughing and joking with one another, I felt I had no place to sit where I would be comfortable so I wondered around in search for somewhere to put myself, then I saw them both. First I saw her with her shining brown hair and nervous energy however maintaining a princess like figure only found on Disney Princesses. Then I saw him had blonde hair and a charm about him that no other guy at this school could dream of having.

I slowly approached them because there was something about them that drawed me in. Bella was the first to see me, she looked at me with a reassuring nervous smile so I automatically smiled back at her because I thought it rude not to. Then she opened her mouth to say "You wanna sit with us" at that point Edward turned around to see who she was talking to and when he saw me he smiled a similar smile to Bella's and then he turned back to his lunch.

They were obviously older than me maybe a year or two. I happily took the friendly invitation to sit down and half heartedly said "Thanks" and got the lunch I made for myself out of my bag. Bella was the first to expand on conversation amazingly including me.

"So you new? I haven't seen you in any of my classes what classes do you have?"  
I was slightly put out by such a question and thought hard about how to answer "I've just started the 7th Grade, what grade are you in?"  
She seemed amazed at my answer and then replyed "No way you look about our age we are in the 9th Grade, you must got to the gym everyday to look like that"  
I laughed and at last I finally felt like I belonged.

Chapter 4-Making of us


End file.
